Fire
Fire '''is the first transhuman ever made. He is a legendary protector of Earth that is as strong as even the world's most powerful villains. He has his own team called "Team Fire". Powers '''Fire Storm: '''One of Fire's most powerful techniques. When used, a rain of fireballs strike. '''Fire Rage: '''An unused attack that can only be used by Dark Fire. This attack is so powerful that it can even hurt the people not meant to be hurt by this. '''Dark Form: Fire's form that can only be accessed when currently having the thoughts of anger, sadness, hatred, destruction, or killing. '''Phoenix Wing: '''A weak technique used by Fire. When used, Fire turns into a Phoenix and dashes at his target. '''Dragon Wing: '''The more powerful variant of Phoenix Wing that is strong instead of weak. '''Glow: '''A technique used by Fire that he learned from Spotlight. '''Light Form: '''When used, Fire becomes vastly powerful. His hair, eyes, and clothes turn white in this form. '''Pure Light Form: '''A very powerful transformation that surpasses the Light Form. It can only be used after collecting the Star Shards or absorbing the powers of Lix. '''Neo Light Form: '''Fire's most powerful transformation. When accessed, he becomes as strong as Ripius, a very powerful villain. The only way Fire can access this form is by collecting all 170 Special Star Shards. '''Ultimate Light Forms: '''A set of forms that both surpass the Neo Light Form. Attempting to transform into Light Fire again as Neo Light Fire turns him into one of the Ultimate Light forms. The attack form focuses on speed and attack power. The defense form can obliterate many villains with a single blast. '''Hyper Ultimate Light Form: '''The strongest Light Form. The form is activated when Fire attempts to activate both of the Ultimate Light Forms, resulting in the Hyper Ultimate Light Form. Even though he can destroy most villains in this form, he decides to play fairly in it, thus only destroying them at the point where he needs to. '''Light Blast: '''A slightly powerful technique that Fire can only use in his Light forms. '''Combined Light Blast: '''A blast so powerful that not even God can control where it is fired at. However, Fire can control where it is firing at. This attack can be used by Light Fire with at least one Special Star Shard. '''Love Blast: '''An attack stronger than Light Blast and Combined Light Blast. When used, Fire absorbs the powers of everything in all universes (except Ripius). Fire can only use this attack as Pure Light Fire. Heroes are not affected by this attack. '''Neo Love Blast: '''One of the most powerful attacks that exists. When used, Fire absorbs the powers of everything in all universes (this time, even Ripius' powers are absorbed). Fire can only use this attack in his Neo Light form. Like Love Blast, heroes are not affected by this attack. '''Ultimate Love Blast: '''A more powerful version of the Neo Love Blast. It can only be used in the Ultimate Light Form (Defense or Hyper.) It was used to obliterate Ripius once and for all. '''Final Light Explosion: '''A last ditch effort used to obliterate Cyber-Metrix once and for all, as well as finally ending Fire even in his Hyper Ultimate Light Form. Fortunately, the explosion didn't erase Fire forever, as he eventually came back, but in another universe. Category:Characters Category:Heroes